residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal d'un voyageur
Le Journal d'un voyageur est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Emplacement Il peut être ramassé dans une des maisons du Village des pêcheurs. Transcription Français= 11 octobre 2008 J'ai découvert cette petite île dans un vieux livre poussiéreux. Elle n'apparaît sur aucune carte. Je me suis dit que c'était cool, que j'allais pouvoir partir à l'aventure sur une île inexplorée. Impossible de résister. Affréter un hélicoptère pour arriver jusque-là n'était pas donné. Et dès que nous nous sommes posés, les habitants se sont emparés de l'hélico et m'ont fait prisonnier. Pas cool. Maintenant, je suis enfermé dans cette vieille pièce toute sale. Ces types sont tarés. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais quand on regarde quelqu'un on sent que quelque chose cloche. Il y a de sacrées mauvaises ondes ici. 12 octobre 2008 Ces types débattent sur ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Et pourquoi ne pas me laisser partir ? Je n'arrête pas de leur dire que je suis juste venu pour l'aventure. Ils ne m'écoutent pas. C'est vraiment pas cool. 19 octobre 2008 Apparemment, ces types n'arrivent pas à comprendre qu'un étranger puisse trouver cet endroit. Non mais franchement... C'est l'ère de la technologie, enfin. On peut tout trouver en cherchant bien ! Je commence à penser que venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée... 10 décembre 2008 Deux fichus mois. Et je suis encore là. C'est n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'ai vu personne et je ne peux pas le voir... mais j'entends un grognement, comme celui d'un animal. Bordel ! Ils ne m'ont pas oublié ici, hein ? Hein ? 19 décembre 2014 pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, un peu de pluie aide même pas la force d'attraper un rat bientôt la fin 26 décembre 2014 de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau dieu, pitié, EAU |-| Anglais= Oct. 11, 2008 So I found this little island in a dusty old book, and it's not listed on any maps or anything. So I thought cool, a chance for adventure on an uncharted island. I'm so there. Chartering a helicopter to get there wasn't cheap. And as soon as we touched down, the locals seized the chopper and took me into custody. So not cool. And now I'm locked up in this dirty old room. These dudes are whacked. I can't explain how, but you know how you just look at someone and something's not right? Yeah, major bad vibes here. Oct. 12, 2008 So these dudes have been debating what to do with me. How about letting me go? I've been telling them over and over, I just came for the adventure. They're not listening. This is so not cool. Oct. 19, 2008 So apparently, these dudes can't wrap their heads around the idea that an outsider could find this place. Like, hello? It's the technology age. What can't a person find if they look hard enough? But you know, I'm starting to feel like coming here wasn't such a good idea... Dec. 10, 2008 Two goddamn months. And I'm still here. This is bullshit! Something bad is happening. I haven't seen anyone. and i can't see it... but I can hear animal-like growling. What the fuck! They haven't forgotten about me in here, right? Right? Dec. 19, 2008 no food no water got some rain water it helps no energy to even catch a rat not gonna last Dec. 26, 2008 water water water god please WATER Galerie Traveler's Diary location.jpg|Emplacement du document. Rerev2 2017-10-10 18-09-05-13.png Rerev2 2017-10-10 18-09-06-25.png Rerev2 2017-10-10 18-09-07-34.png Rerev2 2017-10-10 18-09-08-32.png Rerev2 2017-10-10 18-09-09-21.png Rerev2 2017-10-10 18-09-10-12.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Traveler's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2